It is a problem in the art to provide filtered air for breathing by a user. It is also a problem in the art to provide a portable device for providing filtered air to a user.
One prior art solution includes simple surgical masks to filter air which is breathed by a wearer. However, such masks have drawbacks, not the least of which is that the face is covered. And, such masks suffer from leakage, and the filtering material must generally be thin to permit ready breathing which therefore diminishes the filtering effects. Other solutions to providing filtered air have not been portable, such solutions including use of fixed hardware such as air purifiers and air conditioning units.
Additionally, purifying air is known, but usually requires heavy equipment such as that used in hospitals.
There is a need for a portable device to provide filtered air to a user. There is additionally a need for a portable device that is convenient, light in weight, and low in cost, to provide filtered air to a user. Further, there is a need for a portable device to provide purified air to a user.